A Friendly Competition
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: Determined to prove his worth to Korra, Bolin sneaks up on the Avatar and challenges her to a friendly competition. But will it backfire on the young Earthbender? Korra x Bolin


Hi guys I really love the new Avatar: Legend of Korra so I decided to write a one-shot. It's Korra x Bolin so if you're a Makorra person this may not be your cup of tea. I respect both sides of the couple, and I feel like they have equal potential to be the final couple. And I know some of you are probably like 'wait, Korra and Mako are already together'- well there are more seasons coming so you never know. :) Lol. **  
**

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Set after "The Spirit of Competition". This is the following day as if Mako hadn't found Bolin at the noodle stand and he's still missing.

* * *

**A Friendly Competition**

The sun was rising high in the sky on a Monday afternoon. The clock tolled eleven on the bell tower in Republic City. A sky bison flew past the tower and towards Air Temple Island. The rustling of the Air Temple's inhabitants stirred their most recent guest, the Avatar. The dark-haired water-tribe girl woke with a yawn. She stretched her arms wide over her head. She peered over at Naga who was patiently awaiting her owner's awakening.

Korra glanced out the window and looked out at the Temple courtyard's sundial. "Shoot!"She muttered to herself, "I overslept.." she turned to the Polar bear-dog, "Where were you on that one?" she asked playfully ruffling her fur, "I wonder how Mako and Bolin ended up..." the sour thought suddenly hit her. She remembered all of the trouble she'd caused between the two brothers the other night.

After gathering a brunch for herself she went in search of Tenzin or the children. The White Lotus officers informed her that they had headed into town on some sort of business. So she elected to go train on her own. As she headed over the rise, a familiar Firebender wandered up to her, "You haven't seen Bolin have you?" a weary look glazed in his eyes as he peered at her, begging and hoping that she might have a positive answer to his search.

"No, I can't say I have." she replied sadly, "...I'm sorry for what happened." she held her arm with embarrassment in her voice.

"I guess I'll go check the apartment again." he sighed, "Let me know if you hear anything."

"Do you want me to go and look for him?" Korra offered, "You look like you didn't get any sleep last night."

"I didn't." he answered evenly, before disappearing over the ridge.

Korra quirked her lip, before letting out a loud whistle, "Come Naga!" she called.

The white beast came galloping towards her at full force, tongue lolling. The avatar was nearly trampled by the loveable dog, "Let's go-" before she could finish her sentence, a strong arm pulled her around, "Bo-" a swift hand flew over her mouth, a pleading expression on her captor's face, "Yes, it's me, Bolin-" he sighed, "I'm going to let you go now- promise to be quiet."

He released her, and she stared at him curiously. No one had ever been able to sneak up on her before. She shot Naga a questioning look but Naga just panted happily. She turned her gaze towards the hill Mako had left on, "But Mako is looking for you—we've both been worried sick. We need to tell him."

"Aww you were worried about me- that's cute." he cheekily replied, "I left him a note. When he gets home, he'll know that I'm alright. No need to tell him now." he seemed very serious, a peculiar thing for this Earthbender to be of all things.

"Sooo..." she began awkwardly, "What's up..?"

"Wha..?" he seemed lost in thought, "Oh yeah! Why I'm here- duh. I'm just like standing here, and you're like 'Okkk why is Bolin here?' and I'm just standing here, saying nothing—quietly." he exhaled with a chuckle. And just when she thought he was going to trail off into quiet thoughts again, he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Korra! It all makes sense now. I know _what _I did wrong on our date that made you interested in Mako!" he raised his arms up, "It's all so obvious!"

"Well, Bolin, I don't think you did anything wrong-" she raised a brow.

"I didn't kiss you! I'm so stupid- the whole time I was like 'Dude, just kiss her already' but then I was like- 'Ug that will never work-' and I-"

Korra placed a hand on his mouth, "Bolin! Please, the Monks are staring." she retorted with embarrassment flushing on her face, "Let's go somewhere else so we can talk."

"Ok," he blushed cutely, and without even thinking Korra took his hand and dragged him to the far side of the island where the White Lotus members did their training. Sliding open the gym door the pair sat down on the floor side by side. Bolin seemed much calmer now. Reflective thoughts taking over those misty green eyes again.

"Bolin," Korra said tenderly, "I had a lot of fun on our date, but I just think of you as more of a friend." she pursed her lips, "I'm sorry you had to see that between me and Mako..."

He flinched at her words, but swallowing the hurt he let the words roll off his back like a landslide, "You know Korra, I just think that if you'll give me one more chance, then I can definitely change your mind." he grinned and winked.

She smiled back, "One other thing- how'd you manage to get past all of the security? I'm sure someone noticed you on your way in."

"Oh they did, but once I told them about how I was going to win the Avatar's heart, they couldn't turn me away." he smiled brightly.

"Pretty confident aren't we?" was that a flutter in her heart she was feeling?

"Naturally, my good Korra." he gave her a mock half-bow.

"Well you should know, I don't break easily. I'm not just going to swoon into your arms." she smirked while folding her arms.

"I wouldn't expect you to," he didn't even try to hide the way he was looking her over, he leaned in closer, "Then how about a friendly competition to change your mind about me?" he raised a brow.

_I don't really think that's how it works, _she thought raising a brow back, "Alright, what did you have in mind? So we can put this behind us."

"So cold," he pretended to shiver like he was freezing, "Korra why ya' gotta bring a brother down like that?"

She rolled her eyes, "What have I gotten myself into now?"

"Oh don't worry fair miss, I assure you that it'll be well worth your time." he pulled her to her feet with him.

Bolin glanced at the training room. It was set up very similar to the training area at the Pro-Bending arena, "Do you have some chalk?" he asked suddenly, as though an idea struck him.

"I'm sure we could get some," she mused eying him warily.

"Good, good," he rubbed his hands together somewhat in a scheming fashion.

Once the chalk was procured, Bolin used it to draw a huge ring like the Pro-Bending Area only not to scale. He divided the ring in half, and waved an arm to one side of the ring, "Ok, here's what I'm thinking- best two out of three and winner gets to name the prize." he wiggled his eyebrows.

She smiled, "Two out of three what? What prize?"

"I'm getting to that! Don't rush me woman." he answered waving his arms and seeming flustered, "I was going to say a bending match, but I don't want to wreck this place...and for a prize I was thinking a kiss." he looked at her to gauge a reaction but her face was calm.

Korra pursed her lips, and placed a fingertip on her chin, "What if we just use our hands? Like a touch and go?"

"Seems too easy—oh perfect!" he suddenly bolted across the room, "These will work nice."

Korra's eyes grew wide at what the boy was gripping, "Blindfolded? You want to have a match blindfolded. How will that even work?"

"Take your shoes off and sense the Earth just like when bending." he answered brightly.

"Ok," she didn't see this ending well, in fact she imagined herself falling flat. Sure she was talented and an excellent athlete but she had to admit that she relied more heavily on her eyes than some might suppose.

Korra took one side of the chalk arena and Bolin stood on the other side a mere two foot away, "Ok ready Korra?"

"Born ready." she grinned pulling the blindfold over her eyes.

"One, two, begin!" Bolin breathed, and took a step back. Korra's arm went flailing past him, "You're going to have to be quicker than that." he grinned.

He lunged and tapped her shoulder before she could adequately recover. She growled and then dodged backward. She teetered a moment, before regaining her balance. She felt the air stirred up by his arm and twisted sideways to dodge it. She tapped his arm as it swung at her. He grumbled at this and re-adjusted his footing. He bounced lightly on his feel bobbing and weaving trying to throw his opponent off-guard. A hand tapped him on the shoulder, and like that it was done. His mouth gaped, and she pulled her blindfold off in such a way that it left her beautiful eyes sparkling.

His lip quivered a little as feelings of failure welled up in him. Korra still feeling smug, felt her heart drop at the sight of him, "How about one more round, winner take all?" she smiled softly, she couldn't stand the thought of making him cry again.

"Ok!" he eagerly replied, clasping his hands.

"This time, just a regular sparring match. First out of the ring loses." she stated.

The two competitors stood square shouldered in front of one another. Bolin's eyes danced with a renewed look of determination. He threw a blow right and shuffled closer as she ducked out of the way and wheeled around to his backside. He turned swiftly to block her high kick with his arm. Korra unleashed a flurry of punches and swift kicks towards her opponent. Bolin knocked her fists away and caught her leg off balance. And just when she thought she'd fall, he lunged forward and caught her.

There they were- stuck in an awkward limbo- his hand on her waist, she was tilted backward mid-fall as her hand gripped his arm. She felt his other hand shifting from her lower back upward, as he struggled to steady their slowly drifting momentum. Her gaze drifted- would it really be so bad to fall onto the tatami mat? Yet he seemed instantiate on reeling her back up, sweat beading on his brow as he pulled against gravity, "It's just a mat, you can let me go." she replied evenly.

"No, the earth discs, your head." he managed to grunt out before building up enough strength to pull her up and as the reverse force hit them, he tumbled to the ground and she fell next to him. She huffed as the wind was knocked out of her. He rolled over towards her, "We wouldn't want your pretty little face being messed up by those bricks." he smiled, "Start another round?"

"Sure," there was a spark of mischievousness in her eyes as she spoke.

The two threw themselves off the ground and returned to a flurry of sparring blows. He ducked right, she'd punch left. He'd throw a kick to her side, and she back flipped out of the way. He threw another well-timed punch and skidded closer to her. Trying desperately to drive her out of bounds. She ducked backward and expertly weaved away from his fists.

As the competition intensified, Korra was beginning to feel how important proving this point was to Bolin. I mean, what would one kiss hurt? The faint glimmer of hope in his eyes as he drew closer. She figured she may as well let him have his fun, and maybe, just maybe, their kiss wouldn't be as 'magical' as he supposed and they could get back to being good friends and teammates- - his brow dripping in sweat. She saw the moment he was going to strike, dodged, and then purposely let him corner her against the wall far from the "arena" boundaries. Panting, he proclaimed, "Got'cha." a proud smile playing on his lips.

"Alright, you got me. Now let's get this over with." she replied, matter-of-factly.

"Korra..." he whined, giving her a puppy dog stare, "Why do you have to say it like that?"

She rolled her eyes, but as he was in her space, a mere breath from her face. His waist angled towards hers, and his left hand on the wall just above her shoulder, his eyes were suddenly full of passion as he looked endearingly into her eyes, "Korra," he whispered, "Just trust me, okay?"

She'd never seen him like this- it was like a totally new Bolin. His intense look was running chills and shivers up her spine. Her breath was shallow and hanging in her throat, as he leaned in towards her. He brushed his cheek against hers and pressed his lips next to her ear, "Korra, I just want you to know, that if you would just change your mind about us- I'd make sure every day you'd never be unhappy." he nipped her earlobe, and a twinge like fire flared through her stomach, "I'd always be there for you, even though I know you can take care of yourself..." the last words he whispered lingered like dew on frost covered leaves.

Slowly he returned his face so that his gaze locked with hers, "Korra..." his voice still sultry smooth.

"Bolin, please." she tried to keep the fluster out of her face as he said her name. What was it about the way he whispered to her?!

"Let me show you what you've been missing." he smirked.

He leaned down tantalizingly slow, but once his lips met hers, she felt a shock pass through their lips. Slowly, his lips wandered against hers before applying pressure, the tip of his tongue barely grazing the edges of her mouth. His right hand glided down her side to rest on her hip, while his other hand guided her arm to his side. He withdrew his lips, to place a few kisses on her chin, and that about did her in- she felt her knees weaken, and he supported and guided her to lean against the wall. Clearly her inexperience was showing. A faint blush stained her cheeks, yet she couldn't pull away. She liked kissing him too much for that. His kiss was so full of intent, tight and controlled yet the right amount of passion.

Suddenly- she realized something had changed within her. His strong arms embracing her firmly but tenderly. His possessive stance imposing upon her as she leaned against the gym wall. His hand cupped her cheek as they kissed, his bottom lip suddenly imposing upon hers. The edge of his tongue prodding at the edge of her smile. She felt a surge of electricity much stronger than she'd felt with Mako the other day.

Melting into his kiss, she found herself kissing back, her lips fearlessly taking control of the kiss, and forcing him to lean against the wall. His eyes flashed open a moment in shock, but they soon closed in bliss. Korra was kissing him back! Kissing him so passionately he felt like melting into her arms and never looking back. And he didn't intend to- when he promised all those things- he meant them.

She broke the kiss for a moment with their foreheads still pressing. Her breathing was shallow, but her eyes shone. Their faces flush as they stared at one another, "See, I told you it was different when someone kisses back." he chuckled, nuzzling her nose.

"Listen closely because you're never going to hear me say 'you're right' _**ever**_ again." She replied smirking. She'd dismissed Bolin as more of a close friend, a pal because of his more playful nature, but deep down- being here with him, the kiss they shared- it was coming together- this was love. This was the way things were supposed to be- not frustrating, or a sense of longing lingering. She shouldn't have to wait on anyone to 'love her'. Bolin was right in front of her this whole time. Taking care of her in little ways she'd never noticed before. He was the one she was supposed to be with.

"What'chu thinking about?" he asked her quietly, his voice tentative, an edge of fear lingered on his lips.

"Do you want to be all mine?" she asked playfully, placing a hand on his neck.

"Boy, do I ever." he grinned, a sparkle in his green eyes.

"I think I can live with that," she smiled, "In fact, I think that would be just perfect." as she pulled him down into another kiss. But this time they ended up off-balanced and on the floor. The two just laughed and felt joy emanating around them. He shuffled towards her on the floor, and kissed her again taking her hand as he did. She ran her other hand through his hair.

Mako hadn't seen Bolin since after the match the other day. So he had been searching for him at his usual haunts but when he finally returned to the Air Temple. He caught the fresh burst of passion that was springing between Korra and his brother. He felt mildly sick, and retreated quickly. Sure it wasn't fair to string along both Korra and Asami- and sure, anytime he'd pictured what it would be like to see someone else with Korra- it hurt, but he never had a clue how much that pain would be magnified in real life. He wanted to swallow his pain and be happy for his brother, but yet he couldn't. There was a bolder blocking his way and he was no Earthbender.

Sorry for the lame ending line. But it seemed to fit well despite its cheesiness. :)


End file.
